The Long Journey Home
by Opatoes
Summary: After days without word from Optimus, Smokescreen goes to check on his idol, getting sidetracked along the way. Will likely stay a WIP.
1. Chapter 1

It had been relatively quiet since the bots have scattered, no one on any of the comm channels. Was it really that much of a security risk? The decepticons never seemed to track their comms before, so they probably didn't figure it out now. Smokescreen had tried comming Optimus, but got nothing. Optimus must have had a good reason for giving him the cold shoulder, right? Smokescreen made a note to get back as soon as he could figure out how to get back. He wished he could have turned back and re-entered that ground bridge, but it was way too late for that now. He could only hope Optimus was still alright in Jasper.

But for the moment, he could only really drive through the bustling city that was a complete reversal of Jasper. He could almost fit in a place like this. Almost. A custom McLaren would have some trouble fitting in just about anywhere, he would always stand out among everyone else. Just how he liked it, though it proved to be problematic at times when he had to blend in.

For a little while, he stalled at a parking spot, spending some time people watching, casually listening to figure out where exactly he was. It was a long day, but by the time the sun rose, he had learned two points of particular interest. One, that he was in Phoenix, and two, that there was going to be a race along one of the rare empty roads some twenty miles north from the city. He had to get away and start driving back to Jasper, anyhow, so a race couldn't hurt.

He ended up arriving just in time for the race, as some humans who seemed to be a bit younger than Jack's mom went over the rules. It looks like he wasn't the only straggler, as he saw a red muscle car approach, looking vaguely familiar. Smokescreen was passively observing at this point, mostly making a general profile of everyone, figuring his chances of winning were pretty good.

Half the competition seemed to be ricers, and the other half may or may not be skilled. He still had years of experience over all of them. He had been a grounder all his life, and these humans were all younger than he ever remembers being. He's a newbie to a lot of things, but this is the one thing he is practically a master at. He couldn't mess this up.

Right when the flags were dropped, one of the other twenty-two drivers went down. Faulty engine, apparently. Smokescreen swerved around a driver he lovingly dubbed Loser McWrong Gear, and with his acceleration, soon found himself in the top five, along with the other straggler.

From his rear, he could see the youngest of the drivers swerving out of control and hitting a driver who was not aware of their surroundings. Were they all this bad at driving? The fellow straggler seemed to be holding the third place pretty well, and Smokescreen swore he saw the fancy sports car knock someone off the road.

Soon in second, his only remaining concern was for a driver in front of him, and trying to pass this somewhat older looking model, with custom green flames that looked only a little bit tacky. But he had to admit, this guy was good, and had managed to block him every time he tried to pass.

During their skirmish, the fancy muscle car previously in third took off, now swiping the position of first from the previous leader, who had been distracted just long enough for Smokescreen to finally pass the irritating flaming vehicle. Now the real issue was catching that familiar looking Aston Martin. After getting a better look, he realized why that straggler looked so familiar. Wasn't that the decepticon medic? Who knew he liked racing?

On one hand, Smokescreen knew it would probably be wise to leave this race while the decepticon couldn't track him, but the race was almost over anyhow, and beating this 'con would be a piece of cake.

It seemed as though Knock Out actually slowed down to get closer to Smokescreen. Must have been trying to taunt the rookie, probably believed he could win even with giving a handicap for the kid. Smokescreen took this chance to speed ahead, and at least try to get out of this bozo's sights, but it was no use. Knock Out was able to keep up with Smokescreen, and the two stayed side by side. It was going to be close, but Smokescreen was confident he could win this.

Knock Out was a decepticon, though, and did have a trick or two up his sleeve. As the two of them approached the finish line, Knock Out seemed to be pushing towards this mud pit, causing Smokescreen to drive into the mud. It wasn't a problem at all, and Smokescreen had to wonder of that medic really thought he'd be affected by a little change in the ground.

It was at that point where Smokescreen felt a sudden thump, and found himself stuck in a small mud pit. It would be easy to just leave if he weren't in his alt mode, and he was tempted to just transform and get out of there, but he could see that irritating flaming vehicle approaching. As much as he wanted to win this race, he really couldn't just reveal himself right then and there. He was trying to avoid making the news.

Smokescreen started speeding, trying to get out of that dreaded mud-covered pit. He had been so close to winning that race! That trap shouldn't have been there. It wouldn't have been that hard to beat that flashy, cherry red decepticon medic. Did Knock Out really rig a trap there? That seems like an awful lot of effort for one little race.

Great. No doubt, that twisted medic would rub this in his face next time they met, at best. Worst would be if that egotistical doctor took advantage of his current inability to move without revealing himself. Hopefully, they wouldn't have to meet again, and with any luck, the medic didn't just notice the fact it was him. A bit much to ask, honestly.

**A/N: This was originally written before the Beast Hunters episodes aired, so it doesn't really go with those events at all. This was also originally meant to be a fic involving one of my favorite ships, and ended up without any romantic encounters at all, and no future plans for any. I have a lot to learn about shipping.**


	2. Chapter 2

Perhaps the race was a mistake after all. He was covered in mud, his supply of energon was now a little low, and he just had to lose the medic who would no doubt follow his trail. Luckily, he was picking up an energon signal not too far from where they stood now. He'd have to be careful, since it was no doubt already infested with 'cons. Being stealthy's not his strong suit, but he would have to manage.

He was very confused, if not grateful, that the medic had decided to leave him be. Most likely off to celebrate his victory, laugh about the rookie who had managed to get stuck in the ground, even after getting stuck in a wall himself. There were still humans nearby, so he couldn't just transform at the moment. So he took the other option, and pretended to be a deserted car. It would be a lot more convincing if he were a rusted old model that hadn't just been racing. Maybe the other drivers would think that he just gave up and was calling for a tow.

It didn't take too long until he could finally transform and leave that blasted pit. He was pretty sure one of the other racers went and keyed him. Talk about rude. The energon signal had left, too, so Smokescreen was glad he had time to figure out exactly where it was. Now he had no choice to go towards the location. He needed that energon, any trace he could find. He wasn't afraid to fight some 'cons for that energon, too.

Once at a safe distance from any roads, Smokescreen transformed, enjoying the opportunity to stretch his legs after a day of nearly being in his alt mode this entire time.

The energon was apparently located in this mountain range, and there would be quite a bit of walking after all. It was good no one was around to observe him. Humans probably wouldn't react well to mountain climbing giant alien robots. As he got closer to the area the energon was said to be located in, he couldn't help but notice some odd sights. A knocked down tree, some scratches of red paint on the rocks, and tracks from a truck.

The strangest sight? The phase shifter, sitting idly on the ground, under some bushes, as though it were being hidden by someone. After fumbling with the bushes for a moment, Smokescreen finally got his cherished relic back, as it once again adorned his right hand. This would make it a lot quicker to find the energon, not having to deal with all this pesky mountain climbing and Smokescreen began running to his destination, making note of what was no doubt a scuffle between the decepticons. His plan was simple. Run in, swipe some already processed energon, get out without difficulty. The phase shifter really does make things too easy.

Of course, there was a small problem in his plan, which he soon found out after entering the caverns that were in the coordinates.

It wasn't an energon mine discovered by the decepticons at all.

He didn't know much about MECH, to be honest. His only real encounter with the group was beating up the human in decepticon skin. Silas was his name, right? He was in Bulkhead's rival's body, and managed to make it look pretty disgusting, too. After hearing Fowler explain MECH to Smokescreen, it sounded as though they were no more, with Silas joining the decepticons.

Which doesn't explain what he was seeing now.

**A/N: Wait a second, when did I publish this? I seriously don't remember doing that for either chapter. I am so sorry.**


End file.
